


We Saw the Sea

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Day At The Beach, Lifeguard Jesse McCree, M/M, McGenji AU Week 2018, Snorkeling, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Three: Mundane--“Carlsmith or Keaukaha, dependin’ on the conditions,” Jesse instantly said. If it were up to him, he would always work at Carlsmith, but conditions there were rarely as lifeguard-needing as Richardson’s. “Clear water, big reefs, lots of turtles and fish. Sometimes there’s sharks at Keaukaha, that’s a real treat. One time, I was night-swimmin' there ‘nd I spotted a massive shark that had come inland lookin’ for a snack—”Jesse spotted Genji grinning wide from the corner of his eye, and he cut himself off. He knew he rambled when it came to his favorite places in Hilo. After ten years, he couldn’t help but brag.“I don’t know where those places are,” Genji said.“I’m sure you could find Carlsmith real easy on yer phone,” Jesse said. “Keaukaha, the good part, is a little harder to find.”“Or,” Genji purred, following Jesse past his towel and all the way back to the lifeguard station, “you could show me where they are.”Jesse barked out a laugh. “Yer sure forward, ain'tcha?” he teased.“Trust me; this is not half as forward as I could be,” Genji replied. “Or as I want to be.”





	We Saw the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I live in Hilo and Carlsmith is my favorite place on earth. A bit shorter than my other two works so far, I apologize. 
> 
> I post a lot of pictures of Hawai'i on my twitter @nonmurdering

Jesse always thought, as he paddled out to save the fourth tourist that day, that being a lifeguard would be more glamorous. He wasn’t expecting Baywatch, but he was in Hawai’i--as far away from New Mexico as he could get without getting a passport—and he had been expecting a little more than occasional shifts at the university and the rest of his time in a tourist trap of a beach park. 

Richardson’s was nice, but Jesse had gained the ability to tell when a tourist wasn’t prepared. If the deep water with sharp coral didn’t catch them off-guard, then the harsh, choppy water would. Richardson’s was notorious for rough water, even for snorkelers with fins. And if that didn’t strand a tourist, sooner or later they would get too close to the paddleboarders and surfers—taking advantage of the big waves—and get mowed over. 

Jesse had a feeling the moment he saw the guy spring up from his towel on the black sand, that he was going to need help. Jesse kept an eyeball on him the entire time that he was out there swimming. Jesse was amazed at how long he was managing to keep himself going on his own. It wasn’t hard to keep track of him with his neon green hair. Eventually, like so many others, his legs began to kick a little slower, a little weaker. Then, the waves began to pull at him until he was in the thick of the surfer territory. Jesse was hopping off his perch and grabbing his surfboard before he had even been waved over. 

To the guy’s credit, he managed to hold himself in one place relatively well. Jesse prayed that he wasn’t standing on any coral. And his hair probably kept him out of any danger with the surfers, who gave him a wide berth. 

He grinned as Jesse swam up beside him. 

“Sorry,” he called. 

Jesse swung himself and the surfboard around so that the back of his board was facing his stranded green-haired friend. “That’s alright,” Jesse assured. “It happens more often than you think, especially at this here beach.” 

Jesse used his powerful legs to keep himself in place, and gestured to the ropes on the back of his board. “You’re gonna hold onto those there ropes, and I’m gonna paddle us to shore. Sound good?” 

The guy nodded. He used little effort to bridge the distance between himself and the board. He grabbed onto the ropes and then nodded at Jesse. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

If the cluelessness of Richardson’s didn’t clue Jesse in that this guy was new in town, the heavy foreign accent certainly did. He waited until the man was secure in his hold, and then laid flat on his belly once more to bring them back to shore. 

“So what’s yer name?” Jesse asked. He kept his legs bent at the knees, and crossed his ankles to prevent kicking this guy in the face. 

“Genji!” he replied. 

“Genji, huh? I’m Jesse. Nice to meetcha, circumstances be damned,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Genji agreed. 

“So, you from outta town?” Jesse asked. 

“Ah, yes. I am from Japan. I am here on vacation with my brother,” Genji explained. 

“Brother?” Jesse parroted. “I didn’t see ya on the beach with anyone.” 

“You noticed me on the beach?” Genji asked, far too much hope in his voice. He was attractive, sure, but that hadn’t been why Jesse noticed him. 

“To be fair, darlin’,” Jesse started, “you’re hard to miss with that hair.” 

“That is why I chose this color!” Genji proudly proclaimed. “Everyone notices me.” 

“That certainly is true,” Jesse agreed. 

“As for my brother, he is at the hotel,” Genji explained. 

“Oh? What hotel are you two at?” Jesse asked as he continued to paddle he and Genji back to shallower water. “Careful of your knees here,” Jesse advised. “Big rocks in this area.” 

“Thank you!” Genji chirped. “And we are at the Hilo Hawaiian.” 

“Oo,” Jesse mused, “that’s a nice one. I’ve never stayed there, but I stopped by for the buffet once or twice,” Jesse said. 

“Are you a local?” Genji asked. 

“Wasn’t born here, no, but I been here for nearly ten years,” he answered. 

“That is amazing!” Genji said. “Hanzo and I visit Hawai’i quite often, but this is the first time that we have come to Hilo.” 

“I’m guessin’ Honolulu and Kona fer the rest of the times?” 

“You hit the nail on the head,” Genji agreed. “I like big cities with parties and nightlife.” 

“I’m also guessin’ that this time, Hanzo—right?—got to pick yer vacation spot.” 

“Ding, ding, ding,” Genji trilled. 

“Awright, we’re gonna hop off now,” Jesse instructed. He slid off the board, making extra sure not to kick Genji. 

For Jesse, the water was just deep enough to go to his chest, but his feet were on the ground. Genji let go of the ropes, but the water was still too deep for him. 

“C’mere,” Jesse said, opening his free arm to the side. 

Genji kicked his way over and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck. Jesse blushed and thanked his lucky stars that the heat and exertion would disguise it for him. With his other arm on the surfboard, Jesse walked himself and Genji into the shallowest part of Richardson’s where Genji could stand on his own once more. 

“Thank you so much,” Genji said once his toes sank into the black sand again. “I don’t know what I would have done without you,” he purred. 

Jesse laughed. “Eventually someone out there woulda got you, or the current would bring you in,” he said. 

“I was certain it would have taken me to see if I hadn’t had that rock to stand on,” Genji said. “I didn’t realize how powerful the waves were going to be.” 

“Well, y’know, as pretty as it is, Richardson’s isn’t the best place for casual swimmin’,” Jesse said. “The surf’s always rough, and there’s not too many critters to see.” 

“Oh?” Genji asked. He stumbled as they ascended the steep, rock-littered slope back up to the sparsely-populated beach. “Where do you recommend?” 

“Carlsmith or Keaukaha, dependin’ on the conditions,” Jesse instantly said. If it were up to him, he would always work at Carlsmith, but conditions there were rarely as lifeguard-needing as Richardson’s. “Clear water, big reefs, lots of turtles and fish. Sometimes there’s sharks at Keaukaha, that’s a real treat. One time, I was night-swimmin' there ‘nd I spotted a massive shark that had come inland lookin’ for a snack—” 

Jesse spotted Genji grinning wide from the corner of his eye, and he cut himself off. He knew he rambled when it came to his favorite places in Hilo. After ten years, he couldn’t help but brag. 

“I don’t know where those places are,” Genji said. He stumbled once more, with the strong but small waves pulling and pushing at his legs. Jesse steadied Genji with a hand on his lower back, earning himself yet another Cheshire-cat-like grin. 

“I’m sure you could find Carlsmith real easy on yer phone,” Jesse said. “Keaukaha, the good part, is a little harder to find.” 

“Oh...” Genji hummed. With Jesse’s help, he made it back up the beach with no more difficulties. “I did not bring my phone; I didn’t want it to get stolen.” 

“You didn’t leave it in your car?” Jesse asked. 

“Hilo ain’t like Honolulu or Kona,” Jesse said. “I promise you not many ‘re lookin’ to steal from tourists.” 

“I will take your word for it,” Genji agreed. “However, I am still left without a way to get to those beaches that you mentioned.” 

“I could give ya directions and a map,” Jesse said. “The company I work for covers the whole strip of beaches out here.” 

“Or,” Genji purred, following Jesse past his towel and all the way back to the lifeguard station, “you could show me where they are.” 

Jesse barked out a laugh. “Yer sure forward, ain'tcha?” he teased. 

“Trust me; this is not half as forward as I could be,” Genji replied. “Or as I want to be.” 

“Let me guess, yer actually a real great swimmer; you just faked bein’ stranded?” Jesse chuckled at the very idea of it. 

“Yes, actually,” Genji said. 

Jesse spun around so fast he nearly took out three people with his surfboard. “Really?” 

Genji held a straight face for all of three seconds before bursting out laughing. “Of course not,” he said. “But if my lifeguard is as cute as you, who am I to deny myself?” 

Jesse laughed along with Genji, but he couldn’t help but feel that Genji wasn't entirely honest in his denial. “How do you know I’m not seein’ anyone?” Jesse asked. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” 

“At the moment, no.” 

“Then there is no problem,” Genji decided. 

“What if I ain’t into men?” Jesse countered. 

“Are you into men?” 

“Yes.” 

Genji scoffed, but he was grinning. So was Jesse, he couldn’t help it. “You are making this too easy, Jesse,” Genji playfully scolded. “There is no chase at all when it concerns you.” 

“I still ain’t agreed to show you where those beaches are,” Jesse pointed out. 

“I will buy dinner and dessert after,” Genji offered. 

“It’s a deal,” Jesse said. The promise of food was always too good to deny. “I get off in two hours.” 

“That sounds like plenty of time for me to sunbathe,” Genji said. 

 

Two hours and thirty minutes later found Jesse and Genji in the frigid waters of Carlsmith beach park. Jesse dove in first thing, embracing the cold, as he was far more used to it than he cared to be. Genji, on the other hand, was barely up to his waist, hugging himself around the middle and damn near shivering. 

“Are you sure that we are in Hawai’i?” Genji called. 

“Hey, I’m cold, too, sweetheart,” Jesse told him. “I’m tellin’ you, it gets better the farther we go.” 

“Why is it so cold here?” Genji demanded, treading out a little further. He gasped when the water hit his chest. 

Jesse laughed. “Freshwater spring,” he said. “All the beaches on this strip are cold at first. You just gotta get to deeper water, trust me.” 

Genji narrowed his eyes at Jesse but ventured into the deeper water until he was paddling. 

“You are sure that it gets warmer?” 

“Ten years ain’t enough to convince you?” 

“We will see,” Genji said. 

“Here, darlin’,” Jesse said, holding up his spare snorkel mask. ”For you. Ain’t no point swimmin’ at Carlsmith if you c’ain’t see the life under the water.” 

“These masks do not fit my particular style,” Genji said. 

“Then you can miss out on all the fun stuff,” Jesse replied. “Just put the mask on. After a bit, you ain’t even gonna remember that it’s there.” 

To prove his point, Jesse pulled on his mask and took off. If Genji were even mildly serious, he would follow. 

And follow he did. It didn’t take long before Jesse spotted green hair swimming beside him. 

The cold and hot fresh and sea waters mixed, clouding their sight at first. Genji seemed to want to stop and marvel at every single fish that he saw, but the shallows of Carlsmith were nothing compared to the deeper water. The manini and wrasses had nothing on the schools of parrotfish and butterflyfish just a little deeper. 

Certain that Genji would follow, Jesse traversed into deeper, crystal clear water. On the white sand not far beneath them, the light from the waves rippled and glistened. As the pair approached a clustering of big rocks interspersed with coral, cornetfish began to emerge. Their long, silvery bodies glistened and shimmered as they wiggled back and forth to stay in the same place until Jesse and Genji swam too close, and then they darted away. Excitedly, Genji thrust his arm down through the water to point at the slippery cornetfish. 

Just wait Jesse thought. They floated calmly among the cornetfish, close enough that their shoulders kept bumping. This certainly wasn’t how Jesse was planning on spending his afternoon and evening, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Genji was cute, and he’d proven that he was funny, too. 

While the cornetfish were pretty, what Jesse really wanted to catch was a school of parrotfish. While potentially threatening to the already-dying corals, the bright blue and green fish were his favorite fish, second only to the tiger sharks that stalked the shallow waters at night. 

Jesse also made sure that, as they swam and he guided Genji from one cluster of reef to another, he was stopping by all the popular turtle hangouts with lots of seaweed and sponges. If Genji had gone swimming in Kona, sea turtles were probably old news to him. But no matter how many times he saw them, Jesse could never get over sea turtles. They excited him every single time. Their docile nature as they floated and munched always made Jesse feel so at ease. 

Jesse was so lost in his thoughts; he nearly missed it when Genji suddenly sped up. Jesse looked briefly over his shoulder, despite how unlikely a shark in Carlsmith was, thinking that Genji had been frightened by something. He put on so much speed so quickly that it caught Jesse off guard. He did his best to catch up, drifting next to Genji once he’d stopped swimming. 

The two of them made eye contact through their masks. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows at Genji, confused. Genji pointed to the sand. He reared back, and then dove toward the bottom. Sure enough, as Genji approached the sea floor, the sand began to shiver and wiggle. 

A flounder, the critter Genji had spotted, shattered its flawless camouflage to get away from Genji. Effortlessly, it glided away from them through the water. Genji kept up with it, and Jesse kept up with Genji. When it was sure it had gotten away, the flounder sank down against a rock that it blended perfectly with. Genji stared at the spot where the flounder had ‘vanished’ while Jesse took the opportunity to scan the rocks. 

He wished that he could grin when he spotted it. A sea cucumber with white and brown stripes, and bumpy lumps all over its body. 

Jesse waved to get Genji’s attention and then pointed to the surface. Genji gave him a nod, and they kicked upward together. 

“See that thing?” Jesse asked, his voice nasally from his mask. He pointed to the sea cucumber. 

Genji nodded. “What about it?” 

“It’s a sea cucumber,” Jesse said. “Rough on top, but super soft and squishy on the bottom. He’ll letcha pick ‘im up if yer careful.” 

“He won’t bite?” Genji asked, eyeballing Jesse suspiciously. 

“He’s a cucumber, how the hell’s he supposed to bite?” Jesse asked right back, laughing at the notion. 

“I am not the one who has lived here for ten years and is familiar with all the animals,” Genji said. 

With that, he dove back under the surface. Jesse was already grinning. This was so stupid, but he was so excited to do it to someone else. He got his mirth under control and dove with Genji. 

Genji glanced up at Jesse one more time before getting closer to the sea cucumber. He reached out and gently touched it at first. Then, he placed his forefinger and thumb on either side of it and tugged. 

The sea cucumber didn’t budge, despite only being as long as Jesse’s palm and certainly not heavy at all. 

Jesse saw the flash of confusion on Genji’s face. He furrowed his dark, thick eyebrows before tugging at the sea cucumber once more. Just like before, it refused to budge from its perch on the rock. Genji tried one last time before giving up and propelling away from the rock. Jesse followed, laughing as he broke the surface. 

“Did you just prank me?!” Genji demanded, failing miserably at sounding angry. 

“It’s a stubborn sea cucumber!” Jesse announced. 

“Well, I noticed that,” Genji snarked. 

“No, that’s actually what it’s called,” Jesse corrected. “A Stubborn Sea Cucumber.” 

“I cannot believe that you pranked me with a sea cucumber,” Genji groaned. 

Despite his complaining, Genji was smiling, and the sight made Jesse’s cheeks heat up more than he would like to admit. 

“Let’s keep swimming?” Genji suggested. 

“Yeah,” Jesse agreed. “We still gotta see some parrotfish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Consider leaving a comment and or kudos, it really means a lot to me!


End file.
